MIAI
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Por causa de um acordo entre clãs, Sasuke e Hinata se vêem presos num casamento que parecia condenálos à serem infelizes para sempre, mas acabam por descobrir que para sempre é um tempo longo demais para ser infeliz. [Sasuke x Hinata] VI desafio relampago


**Disclamer: **_Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – mas vez por outra eu os empresto do Kishimoto para fazer algumas experiências malignas._

_**Sinopse: **Por causa de um acordo entre clãs, Sasuke e Hinata se vêem presos num casamento que parecia condená-los à serem infelizes para sempre, mas acabam por descobrir que para sempre é um tempo longo demais para ser infeliz. **Sasuke x Hinata** VII desafio relampago MDF_

_**MIAI**_

O barulho da festa parece diminuir conforme a figura pequena vestida com um pesado e formal quimono de festa tenta afastar-se do local onde há momentos atrás seu destino havia sido traçado.

A face naturalmente pálida havia sido maquiada conforme a tradição, mas grossas lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e estragando a maquiagem anteriormente impecável, do qual restara apenas o gloss escarlate, dando à jovem de olhos perolados a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana quebrada.

"_**... e com o poder que o cargo de Hokage me concede, diante de todo o Clã Hyuuga e dos demais Clãs shinobis e civis de Konoha..."**_

Quando adolescente, Hyuuga Hinata costumava sonhar acordada a respeito do dia em que o grande amor de sua vida, Uzumaki Naruto, declararia seu amor eterno a ela e pedisse sua mão ao Líder da Família principal, seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Embora a sua paixão pelo ninja hiper ativo de Konoha já tivesse acabado há algum tempo, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga ainda sonhava em encontrar um novo amor com o qual pudesse partilhar de seus sonhos.

"_**... a partir deste instante, declaro como casados a primogênita e herdeira da família principal do Clã Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata..."**_

Hinata costumava sonhar que casamentos deviam unir pessoas por amor.

Mas infelizmente para ela, para Hyuuga Hiashi casamentos eram simples negócios.

"_**...E o último remanescente do clã Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

Uma pedra inoportuna pôs fim à **_fuga_** inútil de Hinata, que atrapalhada com o número excessivo de quimonos com que estava vestida, acabou despencando no chão, onde permaneceu, sufocada por sua própria tristeza.

Aos poucos o silêncio cedeu lugar a soluços engasgados em sua garganta desde que havia sido comunicada sobre seu próprio casamento.

Uma noticia que havia lhe custado muito mais que seus sonhos e sua liberdade.

Ela havia acabado com qualquer esperança que a jovem ainda tivesse de ser feliz.

Os raios prateados iluminavam a figura pequena vestida com o caríssimo quimono de noiva, que continuava a soluçar sobre a relva, que era regada com grossas lagrimas que vinham dos olhos perolados, formando uma pequena poça na relva rasteira, que passou a refletir a imagem levemente distorcida da jovem como se fosse um **_espelho_** defeituoso.

Distorcida como seus próprios sentimentos naquele instante.

Hinata sentia-se triste.

Sozinha.

Infeliz.

O toque de uma mão fria em seu queixo ergueu seu rosto para encontrar a imagem de dois olhos escarlates, retirando-a de sua sessão de auto-piedade e provocando arrepios na jovem que concluíra que era de aceitar sua realidade.

Sua fuga havia chego ao fim.

**oOoOoOo**

"**_Hinata?"_** a voz grave tirou Hinata de sua profunda reflexão para encontrar a expressão aborrecida do marido que a observava com ares de desaprovação. **_"Você não ouviu uma palavra do que disse até agora."_**

"**_Iee.. Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun",_** Hinata ruborizou, sem graça por ter sido pega em uma de suas reflexões sobre o passado.

"**_Hm",_** Sasuke resmungou enquanto analisavaa esposa: a jovem tinha o ventre já bem saliente, exibindo a gravidez do 3º filho do casal. O novo patriarca dos Uchiha esperava acostumar-se com o temperamento sonhador da esposa, mas as fugas de Hinata para um lugar desconhecido de sua mente o incomodavam .

O fato é que nem mesmo ele sabia o motivo pelo qual se importava, mas não conseguia deixar de evitar este desconforto.

"**_Sobre o que você estava pensando",_** perguntou , com sua usual voz fria, assistindo a figura pequena da esposa encolher-se de leve.

Por que ele se importava com o que ela pensava desde que cumprisse com suas responsabilidades naquele casamento arranjado?

Talvez fosse sua necessidade de ter tudo sob controle, ou talvez Sasuke estivesse se descobrindo um curioso tardio.

Ou fosse... Puro ciúmes – uma possibilidade que o rapaz recusava-se sequer a cogitar.

"**_..." _**, Hinata abriu a boca para esboçar uma resposta tímida, mas baixou o olhar e continuou muda.

"_Talvez... ela estivesse pensando no dobe... ou ainda naquele vira latas do Kiba", _Sasuke pensou, sentindo-se traído pelo silêncio dela, fazendo uma ira sem precedentes preencher seu peito.

**Ciúmes.**

Se os olhos perolados de Uchiha Hinata se encontrassem com os de seu marido, ela teria a impressão de estar frente a frente com um verdadeiro demônio.

Mas a ira de Sasuke foi aplacada ao ouvir uma confissão quase inaudível.

"**_E-e.. eu... estava pensando sobre o nosso casamento_**". Hinata murmurou, sem encará-lo**_. "Lembrei em quanto estava triste naquele dia... e em quanto Sakura-chan ficou magoada comigo..e.. e.. em quanto eu estava infeliz"_**.

A cor escarlate cedeu lugar à escuridão dos olhos ônix enquanto Sasuke continuava mudo.

Ele não se importava que se Hinata dissesse aquelas coisas, desde que ela fosse sincera.

"**_Ma-a-as... eu não era a única pessoa infeliz..."_**, continuou, sorrindo levemente,**_"naquele dia percebi você também estava sofrendo... e pensei que talvez... Talvez.. pudéssemos encontrar um pouco de conforto um no outro"._**

Pela primeira vez na vida Uchiha Sasuke viu-se sem palavras, principalmente quando sentiu o toque suave de Hinata que colocara sua mão sobre o ventre dela, fazendo-o sentir os chutes do caçula que parecia não ver a hora de sair para o mundo exterior.

"**_E que talvez... um dia nós pudéssemos dar a nossos filhos todo o amor e carinho que nós não recebemos tínhamos a idade deles",_** concluiu, presenteando Sasuke com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira dela.

Algo se aqueceu no peito do frio Uchiha.

Num gesto de carinho inesperado, Sasuke sorriu também e levou a outra mão à face pálida de Uchiha Hinata para em seguida cobrir os lábios dela com os seus, onde pela primeira vez podia-se sentir algum calor real nesse contato tão intimo entre duas pessoas.

Encontrar um amor verdadeiro parecia algo impossível para eles, mas isso não significava que teriam que ser infelizes – naquele momento, ambos descobriram que a felicidade não era algo impossível de ser obtida.

Talvez ser feliz consistisse apenas em curtir as pequenas coisas com as quais eles haviam sido presenteados, passando para as próximas gerações a importância dos sentimentos que eles gostariam de ter conhecido.

_**ooo OWARI ooo**_

_Affffff que inferno _

_Eu nunca sofri tanto para escrever uma fic... cara.. como foi difícil escrever algo sobre este pairing non-canon._

_Bem, o desafio dessa semana devia ser escrito sobre um par non-canon onde deveriam ser utilizadas as palavras **Ciúmes**, **fuga, espelho, **com o mínimo de 400 palavras e o Maximo de 1000 ( hohohoh 998 palavras, yeah )_

_Espero sobreviver para um próximo desafio xx.._

_Fui_

_Kissus_

_Artis_

_**Glossário**_

**_Miai:_** casamento arranjado entre famílias. Para mais detalhes, visitem meu livejournal, link no profile.


End file.
